


IgNoct Drabbles

by kaynga



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaynga/pseuds/kaynga
Summary: A collection of drabbles for our favorite prince and his advisor.





	IgNoct Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> For Iselia, who needs some autumn leaves.

“Don’t we have groundskeepers?” Noctis complained as he dragged a rake over another patch of leaves spread across the grass.

“Let’s review,” Ignis said as he planted his rake down. “You’ve been lacking in your cardiovascular exercise lately, you’re rarely out of doors, and there’s a perfectly good chore that needs to be done that solves both issues at once.”

Noctis mouthed something under his breath as he accidentally stepped into the pile he had been making, the colorful leaves crunching beneath his foot. “Yeah, yeah.”

“Should I create a reward for you?” Ignis asked, an eyebrow quirked in Noctis’ direction.

Noctis perked up. “What kind of reward?”

“For every bag of leaves you end up with, I’ll give you one kiss.”

An uncertain look entered Noctis’ eyes. “Just one?”

“Yes. _Anywhere_ you’d like.”

A smile spread across Noctis’ face. “Done.”

By the end of the evening, Noctis had six bags full of leaves. Noctis took his first two kisses outside, but as for the others...Ignis doesn’t kiss and tell, though he does suggest to Noctis that he might need a turtleneck sweater for the rest.


End file.
